Lane's Advice Surprises Beck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Beck goes to Lane for advice for some of the problems he's having with Jade he expects Lane to side with him but he is very surprised at Lane's answer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>"Hey Lane," Beck asked, "May I speak with you for a minute. I'm having a real Jade problem."<p>

Lane smiled.

"Sure Beck," he said, "Come right on in"

"Thanks"

Beck opened the door and took a seat down at Lane's sofa.

"So what's going on," Lane asked as Beck sighed heavily.

"Jade is so mean to Tori," Beck said, "and it's making for a very uncomfortable situation. Nothing I do is working."

"What have you done," Lane asked patiently.

"I've done a lot," Beck said

"Beck 'a lot' doesn't tell me anything," Lane said, "Try to think of some specific things you've done."

"Alright... well on the first day Tori was here Jade poured coffee over Tori's head so the day after I went along with Tori's revenge plan and kissed her thinking it would teach Jade a lesson."

"I see," Lane said.

"It was only acting," Beck said, "I love Jade and Jade knows I love her"

"How did she react to that," Lane asked.

"Well that was when Jade started being extra cruel to Tori. I couldn't understand it-"

"Beck let me interrupt you for a second," Lane said, "You really couldn't understand why she might resent someone who kisses her boyfriend?"

"It wasn't... it didn't mean anything," Beck pointed out.

"Well continue," Lane said patiently.

"So anyway it got to the point where it was too much to allow so I told Jade that until she could apologize to Tori and be nice she and I couldn't be together... we would still be dating but no hugging or kissing or anything else if you know what I mean."

"How did she react to that," Lane asked.

"She held out for about a week and then she apologized to Tori but she was back to being cruel within days. In fact 3 days later when Tori got used by a boy she told Tori, 'you must be really feeling stupid right now'.

"And how did you deal with that," Lane asked.

"I told her 'okay that's a time out. Go sit on the steps'," Beck explained.

"So you decided you were her babysitter... her father... what?"

"No I was just trying to get the situation under control," Beck said, "Tori was really upset and I just wanted to help her. About a month later Jade completely humiliated Tori by revealing a secret that NOBODY wanted revealed."

"Yes I know all about that incident," Lane said, "You do know you shouldn't have acted that way in the first place right?"

"I know that now but I didn't have any better ideas at the time. So I got mad at Jade for humiliating Tori."

"How did you act towards her after the incident was over?"

"Cold for a few days," Beck admitted, "And then she decided to lock me out of my RV for 45 minutes in the rain."

"You know," Lane said, "I'm hearing a lot of concern for Tori and I think that's wonderful but I'm not really hearing too much concern for Jade's feelings"

"What do you mean," Beck asked confused.

"Jade sees Tori as a threat," Lane explained.

"Tori? A threat? She's nothing but nice and sweet and considerate and caring-"

"And she kissed you on her second day of school here and every time Tori and Jade have an argument you point the finger at Jade and you have kind of been insensitive to Jade. You know why she has an issue with the way you acted a few days ago but you're taking it as a challenge instead of trying to see things through her eyes as well."

Beck couldn't help sighing. He knew that Lane was right but Jade made it so difficult. She was always fighting about everything. She could never just give in. She could never let anything go. SURE she went through a tough time and he understood that but she needed to just get over it. He told that to Lane.

"Beck," Lane said, "If someone told you that you needed to just 'get over' your mother's death how do you think you might respond to that ."

"That's different," Beck said, "That was a horrible thing for me!"

"And what happened for Jade was horrible for her. She was attacked 4 years ago-"

"It was four years ago Lane," Beck said, "Shouldn't she be over it by now."

"How long ago did your mother die," Lane asked.

"Six years ago," Beck said, "Okay I get your point. Do I need to break up with Jade because I'm not okay with the way she treats Tori"

"You need to talk to Jade," Lane said, "Not lecture her- not fuss at her and not argue with her but you need to have an open and honest conversation with her."

"You know my mom got mad at me from time to time," Beck said, "and she disciplined me from time to time and I'm alright."

"Hm," Lane said, "You know I could have sworn you were Jade's boyfriend not her father."

"Jade needs an authority figure in her life," Beck said, "She can't go around being nasty to everyone and her own father doesn't care a hoot about her. Her mother left when she was nine and I really want to give her some security and like I said I'm fine"

""Don't you want Jade to be better then fine," Lane said, "and how secure is she going to be with you siding with Tori all the time"

"So are you saying I should never side with Tori again?"

"No," Lane said, "What I'm saying is that you should not always side against Jade. That's what I'm saying. That's all that I'm saying."

"But if I'm not hard on her how do I get her to know it's not okay to be mean like that," Beck asked.

"Let me ask you," Lane said, "Do you compliment her when she's nice to Tori? She has been a few times"

"Why should I compliment her for doing what she's supposed to do," Beck asked.

"Beck," Lane questioned, "Do you hear yourself?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe I am partly responsible for the problems between Jade and I. Is it possible Jade is too?"

"Oh she is," Lane replied, "But she's not the one in my office right now."

"I kind of thought you were going to agree with me," Beck mumbled.

"Beck," Lane said, "as a guidance counselor it is my responsibility to do what is in the best interest of the students. Agreeing with you would not have been in the best interest of you or of Jade. Jade has played her part in this and you have played yours. If Jade were to come in and talk with me I would be just as frank with her as I am with you. But right now I'm talking with you and not only as a guidance counselor but as a friend as well"

"Well then as a friend I'll say thank you but it's hard for me to accept the fact that I played a part in this"

"Why," Lane asked.

"Because I always thought that I was right," Beck said, "I thought Jade was being unreasonable and now I find that I was also being unreasonable too."

"So what you're telling me is that you're human," Lane pointed out, "There's no shame in making mistakes. What is shameful is not taking responsibility for your actions."

Beck and Jade did talk that night. Beck apologized for his behavior and Jade apologized for her part in it. Beck didn't fully change his style. He still chided Jade when she was in the wrong but he didn't always assume she was in the wrong. He would take the time to hear both sides of the story before deciding how to handle it and Beck and Jade's relationship improved.


End file.
